


Routine

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakuKisa One Shots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakuzu likes to follow a strict schedule, Kisame however has other plans.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Series: KakuKisa One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Another sweet KakuKisa ~

For years Kakuzu has kept the same routine: at 6 am he wakes up and stretches, at 6:05 he steps out of bed and takes a shower, at 6:20 he gets dressed and brushes his teeth, at 6:30 he drinks a strong cup of black coffee and reads the news. By 7 am he’s eating breakfast, then at 7:30 he’s counting the money in the Akatsuki safe. At 8 am he trains with his four other hearts. Pein usually wakes around 9 am so that when Kakuzu asks about available missions. If Pein has one, Kakuzu wakes Hidan and he leaves. If he doesn't, Kakuzu goes for a walk or collects a bounty or five. He returns home at sunset, eats dinner, and then adds the bounty money if he got any or he recounts money to the safe. By 10 pm he is in bed reading a book. 

Today was only slightly different due to the man sleeping soundly next to him. Kisame’s arms were wrapped around Kakuzu and there was no way he could wiggle free. When he tried Kisame’s arms would only get tighter, like a boa constrictor. 

His whole day is going to get thrown off now. 

“Let it go ‘Zu just relax and cuddle with me.” Kisame mumbled, his deep voice sent vibrations through Kakuzu’s chest. He felt his face heat up but chose not to say anything. 

Kakuzu felt the time slipping away the longer he laid in his boyfriend's arms. 

In reality it was only five minutes but now he has to rearrange a few things. Maybe he’ll brush his teeth in the shower or - 

“I can hear you think.” 

“I’m sorry I’m interrupting your sleep.”

“It’s okay, I’m ready to get up anyways.” Kisame released Kakuzu and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Kakuzu just got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. His shower would have to be quick. He’s behind schedule. While he was washing his hair he heard the shower curtain open. 

“Wanna save some water?” Kisame’s voice was still thick with sleep, he sounded beautiful. Kakuzu moved over so the man could slide in beside him. For being the two biggest guys in the Akatsuki, it baffles Kakuzu that they got the smallest shower. 

Kisame’s hands were suddenly on Kakuzu’s back, rubbing soap into his skin. Kakuzu let a small moan slip, he knew Kisame was smiling but thankfully his boyfriend kept his mouth shut. 

Kakuzu was able to finish up with two minutes to spare. After he got dressed he brushed his teeth and made the bed, saving his schedule from utter ruin. 

As soon as he finished Kisame stepped out of the bathroom, with only the towel hanging loosely at his hips. Kakuzu tried to ignore him, instead focusing on the task at hand - food.   
It didn’t last long. Kisame dropped the towel and Kakuzu’s brain was suddenly devoid of all thoughts. 

“‘Zu you’re gawking.” Kisame’s smirk was deadly. 

“I’m not gawking. I’m admiring.” Kakuzu turned away and grabbed his mask. He wished he had put it on before Kisame’s towel stunt. 

Kisame laughed and continued to make Kakuzu’s life a living hell. 

Breakfast was no different. Deidara had messed up the coffee grounds to water ratio leaving Kakuzu with coffee that was so strong all five of his hearts were palpitating. He could’ve made a new pot but he had things to do. He sat at the table and attempted to choke down the coffee and read the local paper that Konan bought on her morning walk. 

Twenty minutes later Kisame stood over the older man, blocking his light. “Kakuzu I made a new pot of coffee.” The younger man took the half drunken mug out of the Kakuzu’s hands and replaced it with a newer cup, without the grounds floating in it. 

“Thank you.” Kakuzu appreciated it, he needed something to drink while he counted the money in the Akatsuki safe. 

“Maybe you should also eat something to get rid of that excessive caffeine in your system.” Kisame raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who just waved him off. 

“Too busy.” Kakuzu checked his watch - two minutes behind. He left the kitchen and went straight for his next task. 

The money was the same as the night before, which put his anxiety at ease. The coffee wasn’t helping it. Kisame was right, he needed to eat.

Unfortunately Kakuzu walked in on a horror show in the kitchen. Hidan and Deidara decided to make some food but they used every utensil, pot, and pan in the vicinity. Kakuzu exited as fast as he entered, avoiding the cleanup. 

Kisame was in their bedroom reading a book when Kakuzu made it to the doorway. “The mess in the kitchen is unbearable.” Kakuzu supposed he could skip eating and move onto some training but the caffeine in his system was not having it. 

“I made you a sandwich, it’s in the fridge.” Kisame didn’t look up from his book. He knew Kakuzu was going to come to him later and he bypassed the wait time by just making him the food. 

Kakuzu left the room, retrieved his sandwich, and then to the back room of the hideout they used for training. He ate as he walked, pondering what he was going to do with his masks. His Fire mask has an issue with timing, maybe he could do that. Kakuzu let the irony of the situation sink in and then released his masks. 

Pein woke up late, throwing him off but there were missions for today so it was all for nothing. Kakuzu contemplated getting bounties but it was pouring out and he was tired. He sat on the couch in the main room and tried to come up with a plan of action. 

It’s not like him to be this exhausted by 2 pm. 

“Nap?” Kisame poked the back of Kakuzu’s head, scattering the remains of his thoughts. Kisame continued to walk towards their bedroom and Kakuzu found himself following. 

“I usually don’t nap.” Kakuzu stood beside the bed, on his side, staring down at the man reclined on the bed. 

“I know, but you had a bad night so I figured it was going to be a bad day.” Kisame patted the empty space waiting for Kakuzu to slide in. 

“Bad night?” 

“You were tossing and turning, even your masks were jittery.” Kisame pointed to the corner of the room where Kakuzu released his four other hearts as soon as he entered the room. They hurt him while he slept and he felt safe next to Kisame. No need to keep them embedded in him. 

“Hmm.” Kakuzu sat at the edge of the bed and tried to remember what happened last night. 

“You get like this around the same time every year.” Kisame put a hand on Kakuzu’s shoulder and pulled him down, his head resting now in Kisame’s lap. He doesn’t really get the chance to look at Kisame from this angle. He could see the faint red on his cheeks and his jawline which looked sharp as a kunai. To say Kakuzu enjoyed the view was an understatement. 

Kakuzu kept track of every minute in his life, however the days are all blending together. He often forgot years changed, being alive for 90 years can do that to anyone. 

“I don’t remember why.” The older man sighed. His subconscious does, but his brain can’t find it. 

“Hey ‘Zu? Don’t work yourself up, take a deep breath and relax. Everyone has bad days.” Kisame pulled off Kakuzu’s mask and laid a heavy hand on his forehead. The weight felt nice and if Kakuzu focused on it, his stress left him. “Come on get comfortable. I want to take a nap too.” Kisame settled back in his spot while Kakuzu took his shoes off. The older man curled up next to Kisame who pulled the blankets over his tired body.

“I don’t want to sleep long.” Kakuzu mumbled. He liked resting his head on Kisame’s chest, he could smell the soap on his skin from the shower and his heartbeat was always slow and consistent unlike Kakuzu’s multiple heartbeats. 

“If I wake up and you’re still asleep I’ll wake you.” More deep rumbling. Kakuzu closed his eyes and let himself listen to the sounds of breathing. He felt Kisame run his fingers through his hair, which was probably tangled because he didn’t brush it after his shower. Kisame avoided the knots and favored his scalp. The massage lulled him to sleep. 

Kakuzu slept until 8 am the next day. Two hours late, but he decided not to care this one morning. He couldn’t tell if Kisame had gotten up and then went back to sleep or if he was just as exhausted and better at hiding it. Kakuzu couldn’t be angry for long because Kisame looked so sweet while he slept and he wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment.


End file.
